The Other Side of the Son
by Wish Angel
Summary: Rated for language. The humorous, yet serious-plot story of if Goten had a twin sister...Chapter 2 is up! Goten cries and then yells at his sister while Gohan worries about how to explain this all...
1. Chapter 1: It All Begins...

(Lol, no, I did NOT spell, 'son' wrong. it is supposed to be, 'son' not 'sun'. The time line for this, introduction. is when Goten was born. But instead, I am adding that Goten had a twin sister. who was also born, and thus the overall basis for this series. I am also adding, that perhaps Goku was allowed to be with Chi Chi for 1 hour after the birth of his younger son, and daughter.)  
  
Oh, and I in no way, own the story/characters/or anything related to DBZ. If you thought I did. then I think you have issues. ^^;;  
  
  
  
  
  
The Other Side of the Son  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It all began.  
  
"No Goku! I am NOT naming my child Gi Gi!"  
  
A yell was heard from one of the hospital rooms and all the doctors and nurses who were walking in the hallway at that time, stopped in a pause, and then quickly went back to work. In the room where the yell was heard, is Chi Chi, lying in bed while holding a child in her arms, propped up so she could talk with Goku- for he was allowed 1 hour on Earth, to see his newborn twins.  
  
"No! First we named Gohan after your father, and now we've already marked down Goten for our new son, but I will NOT allow Gi Gi for our daughter! You already have two children having their names start with, "G" and resemble your name in some strange way!"  
  
Chi Chi growled, holding the child in her arms. who was indeed Goten, sleeping despite his mother's yelling. Goku was standing to the right of her bed, staring down at her, wide-eyed at her outburst. In his massive, well-defined arms, he held his new daughter, wide-awake and staring at the world with her newborn, baby blue eyes. Goku smiled at his daughter, and then looked at Chi Chi again, nervously.  
  
"Well. I guess I have a knack for coming up with names staring with "G"! Plus, you thought they suited them well. and Gi Gi sounds like "Chi Chi!"  
  
Goku smiled sweetly, his wild black hair waving with every movement he made. Chi Chi however, was not amused.  
  
"No. She is going to have a normal name. like normal children! Now THINK of a name that starts with "Ch" to give her!" Chi Chi growled, demanding Goku to think up some thing.  
  
"Hmm. Chocolate?" Goku offered. "No." " Chair?" "No." " Charm?" "No..." "Cheese?" "NO!"  
  
Goku was flustered. he had thought up all the good, "CH" names he had to offer. Thinking deeply, as Chi Chi gazed at her baby son, Goku suddenly exclaimed, flustered.  
  
" I'm sorry Chi Chi. but there are no good names starting with 'Ch'."  
  
At this remark, Chi Chi's eyes grew, flaming like an angry-hell-bent creature. Her whole body shook, and she immediately grimaced, as she suddenly roared in anger.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE ARE NO GOOD NAMES STARTING WITH 'CH'? WHAT ABOUT MY NAME? ARE YOU SAYING MY NAME ISN'T GOOD?"  
  
Goku immediately realized his mistake, even with his own thick skull. Gulping, he slowly stammered.  
  
"Uh.Uh. well, err.. Of course Chi Chi- dear, your name is lovely. But we can't name her Chi Chi JR. that is just. well- no one does that. I meant.. th-that there are n-no OTHER names besides yours. d-dear."  
  
He sweat dropped, as Chi Chi seemed to accept this, but suddenly Goten's eyes opened, took one look at his mother, and burst out crying in agony. Immediately Chi Chi shut out Goku's talking, and went on cooing to Goten, trying to make him stop crying.  
  
"Well THINK of some name.!"  
  
Chi Chi growled, looking sharply at Goku, and then went back to trying to quite Goten. Their daughter, in Goku's arms, turned her small head to gaze at her crying brother. She immediately blinked, and wondered why he was making such a sad sound. Goku looked up at the ceiling, trying to come up with a name. until finally he thought of one.  
  
"Chi Chi, what about Gorin?" He barely said, but Chi Chi didn't answer, she was too busy trying to calm her still crying son. Goku tapped his foot nervously, suddenly realizing that he only had a few minutes left before he had to leave.  
  
"Chi Chi?"  
  
He stammered again, and this time she didn't look, but answered over the crying of Goten.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I have a good name."  
  
"Okay- write it down on that sheet of paper and then give it to one of the nurses going by!"  
  
Goten screamed with a crying noise, and Chi Chi immediately looked at him and began rocking him with her arms. Goku hummed to himself as he walked over, and held his daughter in one arm, while using his other to write her name down on the small card. He then took both Goten and his daughter's card, and walked outside the room. He quickly found a nurse - for they often spotted him for he stood out - and gave her the card. Walking back in the room, he saw and heard that Goten had quieted down, and Chi Chi was looking at him happily.  
  
"So, what name did you come up with? I have to admit- coming up with a name starting with "CH" like mine is a little tough. since my name seems to be the only thing that can fit it. But I'm proud that I'll finally have a normal named child.."  
  
Goku's eyes widened, and he fidgeted. he forgot his wife wanted the name to start with a "CH." Chi Chi immediately saw this hesitation, and her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Goku. what is the name, Goku!"  
  
His daughter looked over suddenly at her mother - the being who was making so much noise. Her small, ears, despite just being born, picked out the strange noises she said. and the one word that stuck out was, "Goku". For her mother kept saying it . a lot, and loudly. Goku though, under stood the tone AND the words. and he fidgeted a bit, staring at the ground as he mumbled softly.  
  
"Uhhh.IdunnoIguessInamedhersomthingdifferentlikeGorinorsomethingbecauseIthou ghtitwasgood."  
  
He mumbled it so quietly and quickly, Chi Chi couldn't pick up on it. She narrowed her eyes further, and yelled.  
  
"GOKU! Tell me now, what did you name her!"  
  
Again, their daughter heard this strange word- Goku again, louder than before. The word sounded good to her ears- despite being blasted out loudly. Chi Chi's husband took a breath, and then looked at his wife. He couldn't stare her in the eyes, so he then looked back down at his feet as he softly answered his wife's question.  
  
"Gorin."  
  
"WHAT GOKU!? YOU NAMED HER 'G'orin?!"  
  
Chi Chi yelled in anger, seeing how some how again, Goku managed to make another one of their children's name resemble his own. Shaking angrily, she clenched a fist and waved it in the air at Goku, her eyes bulging with anger she usually exposed to everyone. Gorin's eyes were wide still, hearing yet again, this name Goku. and slowly she almost felt like she could make this word that her mother made so often. Goku knew he was in for it, but as he gazed at the clock. he saw it was time to leave. He was grateful to leave Chi Chi's anger. but he couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness at leaving his children Goten and Gorin.  
  
"Ummm. well, sorry Chi Chi but, look at the time. I gotta leave."  
  
Goku made a weak smile, and quickly he bent over Chi Chi and patted Goten on the head.  
  
"Take care little guy, I'm sure you'll grow up to mind your mother and be smart."  
  
This little added note by Goku did not sweeten Chi Chi's mood at the, 'name' matter, at all, much to Goku's avail. Goku sighed, and then looked at the young, little girl in his arms, staring wide-eyed at her father- unbeknown where he was going- or that he was leaving at all.  
  
" And you don't let your two brothers push you around, Gorin-(Goku quickly saw Chi Chi's eyes flash with rage at this.)- I'm sure you'll grow up strong just like them, won't you?"  
  
He grinned, seeing her wide, blue eyes gazing at him with curiosity. She almost felt him asking a question, by the sound of his voice. and instantly, she felt the willing urge inside of her small body to say the only word she could - the one that she had heard her shouting mother say over and over and over again.  
  
"Gih.gah.goh.Goooohkuuuu!" She babbled, her talk not sharp and precise, but a mixture of gurgles. but yet when she finally said his name, slurring the end, it was clear as day. Chi Chi and Goku's eyes widened with disbelief, as their daughter Gorin smiled brightly up at her father, not even knowing she had said HIS name. but just simply said a word that she had heard.  
  
"Yes. that's me. you know me already." Goku said, grinning wide, " I gotta go. but I promise I'll come visit you again some day." With that, he laid his daughter in her mother's other arm, as Chi Chi looked at her with love, and then at Goku with an edge of anger still.  
  
"Goku, I want you to change her name to Cho Cho immediately before you leave-" Chi Chi suddenly began, but Goku quickly made steps towards the door.  
  
"Uhhh. sorry Chi Chi, gotta run- can't let the heavens wait for me! Say hello to Gohan and the guys for me, and take good care of Goten and GORIN!" He called, and quickly darted out the room, with Chi Chi wailing in furry as he left-  
  
"GOOOOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" 


	2. Chapter 2: Goten gets mad...

It has been three years, since the birth of Goten and Gorin, and both of the two half Saiyans have already mastered the art of walking, and flying. and for the most part, begun to talk. Unfortunately, Chi Chi has discovered that though Goten seems to be handling the idea of making sounds to create words with meanings- Gorin seems only interested in the one word that she said since her birth. The family of Goku seems a bit concerned at this - though Gorin is extremely bright by her actions. her speech has not been coming along because of this one word. And the one word. already has caused pain amongst others who still have not lost the idea that Goku is still dead.  
  
"Okay. now, try again. G-oooh-haaaaaan"  
  
Gohan said, kneeling down in the middle of the living room floor, facing Gorin and trying with all his might to teach his little sister to say any thing but that one word. He had been left with Gorin and Goten to baby- sit, while his mother Chi Chi went shopping with Bulma. Goten was currently in the kitchen, trying to color with the new crayon set Trunks had leant him. Not really worrying about Goten. Gohan looked at Gorin, hope still in his eyes.  
  
"Goku!"  
  
She responded, smiling as she sat their cross-legged, placing her hands in the middle of her lap. Her dark, black eyes gazed up at her older brother. twinkling with a sheer innocence of being young. She smiled and suddenly reached out, and poked Gohan's nose with her little pointer finger. He fell backwards- partly because he had been off balance to begin with- and in shock that she just kept saying "Goku" to anything or any question that anyone ever said to her. She squealed with delight as he fell over, and immediately bent her legs and leapt into the air, and landed upon his chest. He grunted, and then looked up at his little sister, shaking his head.  
  
"I guess. perhaps you'll just say some thing else in your own time."  
  
He sighed, slowly getting up, grabbing her and setting her in front of him again. This time he sat cross-legged, in his usual Orange Gi and pants, while looking at his sister.  
  
It was amazing by how much Goten and Gorin looked a like - even though they were twins, it still amazed his family and friends. They were identical - to the point where not even Chi Chi or Gohan could tell them apart. Gorin had the same hairstyle as her brother - partly because they were still too young to grow their hair out, and also because she liked doing what her twin brother did. Their expressions and actions often were the same as well. and finally, it was Bulma who came up with a way to tell them apart.  
  
She gave Chi Chi a new outfit- identical to Goten's except different in color. Goten always wore his Orange Gi, a blue undervest which spread all the way to his wrists, a pair of black boots and matching orange pants. He also wore a blue belt to help keep up his orange pants, and often liked to pretend he was his father that he often saw in photos. Bulma had given Chi Chi the same out fit as Goten's, except in different colors for Gorin. It consisted of a Blue Gi, blue pants, orange under vest, orange belt, and a pair of black boots - the mirror reflection of Goten's colors. Warily, Chi Chi had put it on Gorin, and luckily found that Gorin had a liking for her outfit. They now- had a simple way of determining who was the daughter and who was the son.  
  
"Lookie Gohan! I drew a pictuurre!"  
  
Suddenly a voice rang through the air, and Gohan instinctively got up. Gorin immediately ran into the kitchen with surprising speed, which Gohan followed but in a slow walk. As he entered the kitchen he saw the two twins - Goten in a chair, standing up to admire his work - and Gorin hunched over to look, standing upon the kitchen table. Gohan walked over, and saw a bunch of scribbles that looked somewhat like crooked trees, of different colors.  
  
"What have you drawn here?"  
  
Gohan said, gazing down over his two siblings as they giggled at the work Goten had done. Goten looked up at his brother, and smiled, pointing at two small figures - one in orange, the other scribbled in blue. "Goten! Gorin!" Goten cried, smiling happily. He then pointed a figure scribbled in black. "Gohan!" Goten then pointed at a very, jagged and rather eruption-like squiggle in red. "Mother Chi Chi!" He said, smiling as Gohan stifled his laughter. "Trunks! Bulma! Krillin!" Goten continued, until finally he came to a gray scribble. Pointing at it, he grinned mischievously. "Guess!" He cried, looking at Gohan.  
  
Gohan was baffled, but shrugged, deciding to try to guess what the scribble may be. "Piccolo?" He guessed - of course he had to guess him first. "No silly!" Goten said, giggling - which was soon joined in by Gorin.  
  
" Vegeta?" "NO!" Gohan shouted, giving an angry glare at Gohan. Goten never did like Vegeta. after all the names Vegeta had called Goten, in which Goten replied back, "Bad puu! Bad!" This happened at an earlier age. but the name calling still made Goten not like Vegeta. "I give up!" Gohan said, shaking his head and straightening up. Gorin looked at him and snickered, and then suddenly cried out -  
  
"Goku!"  
  
Immediately Goten and Gorin cheered at this, and both of them leapt off the table and ran out of the kitchen. Gohan stared at the picture a bit; wondering why his dad would be a gray scribble. but then shrugged and decided Chi Chi might like it if he put it on the refrigerator. Taping it onto the front of the machine, he then suddenly heard a breaking noise not too far off.  
  
"Uh Oh!" "Goku!" "WAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"  
  
Gohan suddenly jolted out of the kitchen, down the long hallway and entered the twin's room to find the source of the crying. Goten was sitting down, legs spread open as he cried, his eyes tearing rapidly as Gorin stood next to him, her eyes wide with shock. Gohan immediately surveyed the area. to see what a proper mind would determine. A picture of his father- Goku had been placed on a tabletop. next to Goten's bed. Chi Chi kept it in the twin's room, as a reminder for who their father was and what he looked like. Now, it was shattered against the floor. the picture perfectly unharmed, but the glass was every where in small splinters, along with a broken frame.  
  
"Gorin touch frame!! Gorin BREAK FRAME!!!!" Goten cried, keeping his eyelids glued shut but some how managing to cry and spill water from his eyes like faucets at the same time. Gorin just stood there, gaping at her crying brother. "Goku!!" She said, as if trying to calm down her brother. "Gorin BAD!" Goten screamed, opening his eyes and gazing angrily at his sister. She didn't understand. but just smiled, seeing her brother stop crying and scream instead. Her smile was pure and sweetly innocent, but Goten was still upset. " GOKU DEAD!! Look at Goku! Goku dead!" He suddenly cried out in anger, pointing a stubby finger at the picture frame, which was now shattered upon the floor.  
  
Gorin's cheery eyes suddenly turned their gaze the glass on the floor. Slowly, she shifted it to gaze at the broken gold frame. and then finally, she gazed at the picture. There was Goku, her father she had only met once and barely remembered. She saw his smiling face. his funny pose as he was laughing in the picture at some thing seemingly behind the camera. She saw him there. but she didn't remember ever seeing him again. Suddenly, her eyes seemed to fade. and a pained expression came to her face. She suddenly collapsed to the ground, as if some unseen force struck her. Her eyes narrowed, as a sad expression suddenly melted upon her face. She clenched her fists, and seemed to sulk as her body began to shake. Gohan felt nervous. but yet, thought it better to watch what happened between the two before he stepped in to stop it.  
  
Gorin's eyes filled with tears, as she simply stared blankly at the broken picture. Goten was quiet now, staring at his sister's strange reaction - for she was always smiling, always cheery. Gorin now was quiet, and did not say 'Goku' again. Instead, she took a staggering breath, and then suddenly whispered to herself.  
  
"Goku. d-dead?"  
  
With that last word, she suddenly cringed up her face and then let out the loudest wail Gohan ever heard in his lifetime. Gorin let out a huge blast of crying-noises, sobbing suddenly like an erupted volcano that had just stayed dormant too long. Tears sprouted from the corners of her little eyes, as she let her hands brush loosely against the ground, and she tilted her head up as if crying to the sky. Gohan sighed, and slowly picked up Gorin, but she seemed to not even notice as he did so. She kept on crying, her head tilted and tears pouring out like a rampaging river. Gohan shook his head, and hugged his little sister as he sat down next to the awed Goten. He didn't know how he was going to make her stop crying. or how he was going to explain to his mother that Gorin's second word ever said was, 'dead'. 


End file.
